


Girls In Love ~ Beronica Edition

by TheBohemianScribbler_Q



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Consensual Sex, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Falling In Love, Family Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Fluff and Smut, Girls in Love, Meet-Cute, Pre-Relationship, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-12
Updated: 2019-02-12
Packaged: 2019-10-27 02:59:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 89
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17758487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheBohemianScribbler_Q/pseuds/TheBohemianScribbler_Q
Summary: The collection we all want and deserve. Filled with nothing but fluffy, gooey romance, smut, and maybe teensy-weensy bits of angst. It’s going to be filled with every prompt imaginable, courtesy of tumblr and myself; so in actuality, it’s going to be all over the place.PSA: This is not a chapter story, it’s strictly Beronica one-shots that are AU, because I’m a nut for these two and they make quiet the OTP even if the writers of the show insist that they’re best friends. In many they will already be an established couple, but some might include them as otherwise. Either way, both girls are in love with one another and no one else. Some will be long, some will be short. Some will include other characters, some will not. Also, this will include a lot of exploration into their lives as parents because who doesn’t love that? And last, but not least: I am open to any ideas that you lovely humans have to offer.PSA2: Girls In Love - Choni Edition is also mine.Anyways, I hope people read and enjoy my work. :)





	Girls In Love ~ Beronica Edition

Hi, I recently uploaded a work that would have been a collection of Choni & Beronica stories together, but the lunatic in me overthinks everything so I decided to separate the two. Both works are owned by me. And once I get some ideas flowing for Beronica shorts, this message will have never existed as it will be replaced by an official chapter. So, hang tight.. I’ll be back with something good. 

Oh, and while you’re waiting feel free to check out the Choni Edition to this.

Thanks :)

Love, 

Q


End file.
